Mirror, Mirror
by Phoenix Flight
Summary: Seriously AU 5th year story. What if there were alternate universes? And what if there were portals between those universes? Somethings would be different, but the fight of light against dark never changes. Not slash, and not even romance. *hiatus*
1. Mirror, Mirror on the wall

A/N This is my first story, so please review and be nice. Flames will be used to forge a sharp, pointy sword. Oh, I do not do romance. And I dislike slash.  
  
A/N2 /thought/ //speech// Understand? If not, please say so in your review.  
  
Disclaimer: There is not much point in suing me. I do not have money.   
  
  
Well, without further ado - the story:  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror on the wall  
  
  
When the dawn light hit his face and woke him up, fifteen year old Harry Potter jumped out of bed, ready to face a new day of fighting the dark.   
  
An Order of the Phoenix meeting was planned for that day, and Harry was eager to get started. Unfortunately, it was not till that evening.  
  
After showering and getting dressed, he went downstairs to eat breakfast with his stepfather and leader of the Order, Tom Riddle. /Dad sure looks tired. The war seems to be taking its toll on most of the people I know,/ he thought. / Actually,/ He thought ruefully, / It is more of a rebellion than a war./   
  
The Empire had taken out all but the last pockets of resistance, but the Riddle House was safe for the moment. It was currently the headquarters of the Order. Tom Riddle Sr. had allowed them use his mansion for the purposes of resistance. Muggles were way worse off than wizards these days. Albus Dumbledore, the Emperor, hated them, and now, with the Empire spread over all the world, most were slaves. So perhaps it was understandable that his Grandpa allowed his house to be used in such a way.  
  
After a few minutes of silent eating, Harry suddenly spoke up. //Hey, Dad, I think I might explore the attic while I wait for the meeting tonight.//  
  
Tom looked up at him. //It is mostly muggle photos and old clothes up there,// he warned.  
  
//That is all right,// Harry said. //It might be enough to keep me busy for a few hours.//  
  
//You never know. You might find something interesting. Good luck.//  
  
//See ya,// Harry said, stuffing the last bite of toast in his mouth.  
  
  
An hour later, Harry was getting bored. He was tired of antiques and pictures that did not even move. Then he spotted something interesting. it was a tall, simple mirror on the wall some distance away with some words in a language he did not recognize written on its upper arch. Something about it seemed to draw him.  
  
Without totally knowing why, he started toward it. Up close he got a good look at it - it was stained a dark color that was almost black, and, except for the writing cut into it, had a large, plain oval frame. Harry reached out to touch the glass, and just as he felt the cold, smooth surface under his fingers, an observer would have seen something quite unusual - he vanished into thin air!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N So, what do you think? Continue? I also need a beta reader. If you are interested, my e-mail is startrek.klingon@verizon.net 


	2. Everyone's favorite spy

Chapter 2  
posted 11/12/02  
  
Disclaimer:   
``Don`t own, don`t own, don`t own...`` *mutters distractedly and wanders away*  
  
A/N:   
Finally here! Un beta-ed, but at least it`s here. Oh well, what can I say? We have had some trouble with computers. Mac and Windows don`t mix. Sorry it isn`t long.  
  
  
  
As he slowly gained consciousness, Harry Potter shook his head and wondered what he was doing on the ground. `The Ground? I thought I was exploring to attic.` Then it came back to him in a rush. ``The mirror! Weird. Why would it transport me here?``  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off. ``Where am I anyway?`` Harry glanced around, only to be surprised by a voice behind him.  
  
``I think the question to ask is why you are in Diagon Ally at /all/, not /where/ you are in it,`` a voice sneered from behind him.   
  
Harry Whirled, pulling out his wand in a fluid motion, even as he thought with horror, `Diagon Alley? I could get caught by Dumbledore`s Special Aurors!` Then he saw who had spoken and he saw red. ``Traitor,`` he hissed, his face a mask of fury.  
  
A/N: Doesn`t life stink? It`s just a /little/ too short to make a cliffhanger. *Goes and pouts*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sudden change of POV)  
  
Severus Snape had been on a routine trip to Diagon Alley to stock up on potion ingredients that he was unable to get in Hogsmeade *coughKnockturnAlleycough*. It was a week after school had started, and he had run out of some rather illegal ingredients needed to keep Voldemort happily supplied with potions. One of the disadvantages of being a spy. The last thing he had expected was to encounter was Harry Potter in a back alley.   
  
He was even more surprised when Harry gave him a look that rivaled the best glare that Snape had ever given him, and called him a traitor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to Harry`s POV  
  
Harry`s mind raced. This was his chance to capture that hated spy that had betrayed the Order! He went into action a half second later, shooting a curse at the startled Potions Master who just barely dodged it.  
  
Snape responded automatically, throwing a curse back at Harry. ``What is wrong with you, Potter?`` Snape hissed. ``Don`t you know this is a dangerous place?`` Then he was forced to duck under a rather nasty hex.  
  
It took ten minutes of hard fighting, but Snape finally knocked Harry out with a complex freezing charm. Nothing less could get past his shields.   
  
`Where did Potter learn to duel like that?` Snape wondered. Forget 5th year, that was past NEWTs proficiency!` He shrugged and walked over to the frozen Harry. He pulled out a port key in the form of an empty vial with a label that said ``Dragon`s Tooth,`` grabbed Harry`s frozen hand, and the two disappeared.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that`s all folks. What? Too short? *Starts backing away* I don`t like writing huge chapters. Sorry, but that /is/ it for now. Thanks to all reviewers! All will be explained in time. I hope. 


End file.
